narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Helen.melon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the NaruHina page. We appreciate any help and we hope you enjoy your stay here. Please check our Local Policies page and Manual of Style before editing. If you need any help feel free to message one of our Administrators (Hikaru89 and ~SasuSakuKAWAII). Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 01:39, April 27, 2015 (UTC) SH: Among the Fans: Personal Favor Hi there Helen! Do you mind if I call you that? ^^' Please let me know if you prefer something else. Anyways I wanted to ask you on your opinion on Pre-Massacre Sasuke and Hinata's relationship. Your description of SH was incredibly interesting and since I've been on this wiki for so long where I've worked alongside many fans who shipped pairings different from myself, I've learned to take in great consideration of other's points of view. You wrote a great description on how the fans see SH (I hope you don't mind that I summarized it) but like said above, I'm a bit curious to how you'd see pre-massacre SH. If I'm not correct, pre-massacre Sasuke is a lot more cheery as well, right? If you have the time and don't mind sharing, please share with me your thoughts! ^^ I've never dwelled much interest into this pairing but your description somehow gave it a spark for me. I hope you don't mind. But anyways, thank you for your contributions! ~SSK Talkpage 02:27, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Warning/Help: I have no idea how to use this thing, I've never talked to anyone on wikia before aside from the forum place... am I supposed to just write here?? ahhhh Hello SasuSaukuKAWAII! Thanks so much for the nice comments, and sure thing, you can call me Helen. Sorry for responding so late, I don't really understand how to navigate between wikias SO CONFUSING My view on pre-massacre SasuHina is just on pure, pure, fangirl dreaming lol. I like to make up stories (basically cheesy, crappy, half-completed fanfics) in my head that are all like, "what if this happened instead of..." My favourite 'fanfic' would be that Hinata and Sasuke were, like, besties bc of their clan this and that and how close they lived (apparently - search Konohagakure map). They had playdates very often because their parents were also super tight due to the 'noble clans of Konoha' thing and Itachi would play babysitter and protective older brother when he wasn't being a badass ANBU. And since their parents were best buds (before Hiashi became a jerk bc his wife was still alive), one day they though it would be funny to give their kids the same haircut. And it stuck until puberty hit haha. So basically, I fangirl-dreamed that it would be the cliché 'childhood best friends grew apart and then they found each other again in a time of need' scenario. Y'know? Sasuke goes "omg Hinata you know everything about me... only you can understand me" and Hinata's like, "yup" *kisses and rides Sasuke's giant falcon into the sunset*. As gross as this sounds, that's my favourite 'fanfic' and I've actually found that a fair amount of legit SH fanfic writers quite like the (less dramatic) version of this ^.^ Anyway, I just wanted to share why I ship SasuHina over mainly SasuSaku (the rival grrr.. ^^) I love art - I want to study design or architecture at uni so how good the fanart is is a huge part of the 'likability' of ship for me. To me, SH looks so united and harmonious in fanart because the characters basically have the same colour scheme! For shippuden designs - Sasuke is dark blue/grey/purple and Hinata is blue/white/purple. Whereas in my opinion for SS, Sasuke (blue) and Sakura (pink/red) are an incomplete pairing - they are primary colours but are missing yellow, which is Naruto - which is why Team 7 look good all together. That's why, to me, the couple looks a little off. SS are not quite complementary colours which would be red-green or blue-orange (blue-orange could be NaruSasu haha). So my attraction and 'loyalty' to SasuHina is based on aesthetic and superficial reasons. In terms of canon and believability etc., SasuSaku clearly superior at everything else so I just like to hold onto this 'THEY LOOK GOOD TOGETHER' thing hehe >.> I hope I didn't make you too mad at the SasuSaku thing (eeek)... I've just never really had the opportunity to rant about my ship like this before! Even if you don't agree (you probably won't agree), thanks for giving me the opportunity to do this and sorry it's so long!! I got so carried away! Bye :D helen.melon ~Helen~ (talk) 12:35, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :Reply: Ahahaha, you are so incredibly adorable!! I hope you don't mind me saying that, ahaha. But it's totally fine. Opinions are opinions after all and I've always seen SH to be an incredibly cute but very beautiful ship, but to know they even have this 'humorous' side to them makes it even more enjoyable. And I agree, the SH fanart is incredibly beautiful, ahaha. Their colors totally blend very well within each other as well ^^ But anyways, for this little talk page messaging and how it works, all you have to do is just click the talk page on my signature. I always check the wiki activity so you're safe for now, ahaha. Anyways, thank you so much for sharing your thoughts with me and trust me, you can rant about it as much as you want on here, nobody's going to mind, and if they have a problem with it, they're going to personally have to deal with it because this community here, is open to all pairings ^^ (just as long as you don't go bashing on the other pairings of course, haha) Plus, I'm always ranting about how much I adore SS on my personal page anyways. By the way, I believe we do have an editor here who's also a fan of SH,MichiyoChiba is her name, but it seems she's on semi-hiatus right now. I'm not quite into this pairing yet but it definitely does have my interest, so again, thank you so much for sharing your thoughts with me! :) ~SSK Talkpage 19:04, May 31, 2015 (UTC)